Jack Russo
Jack Russo, AKA 'Double Dare', is the 35th agent of the UNWD, and is apparently a real hoot at parties. Character Appearance He has light brown skin and a chestnut buzz cut. He has a fair amount of stubble. He wears a green vest with a darker green t-shirt beneath, green fingerless gloves, and green trousers. He also wears brown shoes and a white neck-scarf. Beneath his white neckscarf there is a circular scar on the back of his neck. He has a fairly pudgy build, equally fat and muscle. Personality He's quite amiable and friendly. Despite this, he's slightly asocial and tends to be a bit independent or introverted. In social situations he participates in the conversation, and even tells a couple of jokes and anecdotes, but he's quick to tell others off for reckless or unprofessional behaviour, and likes to prevent situations from getting too rowdy. Abilities He has 'evolution-mutation' powers that activate when the keyword 'dare you' is said. These powers, controlled by an AI in a microchip implanted in the back of his neck, force his body to mutate and allow him to perform any task he is dared to do. If he is dared to swim to the bottom of the ocean, it'll give him gills and increase his resistance to pressure. If he is dared to jump off a building, it'll either give him wings or cover him in an armadillo-like plating to allow him to survive. This takes a toll on his physical and emotional health, and if he is dared to do something he really doesn't want to do (such as swim to the bottom of the ocean), he will refuse. The chip will try to make him, and this may result in him becoming injured or worse- the chip's AI overriding his free will and erasing his mind. History The chip was created in an army base to try and create a super-soldier. He was just the unfortunate lab rat, a good man who was strong and fit enough to be in the army but too good to ever go to war. The chip was implanted under his skin and he was forced into combat. Many of his missions were scouting missions, taking down turrets and sweeping for mines, but as the tasks grew more dangerous and dirty, the commands went from dares to double dares, from double dares to double dog dares, and from double dog dares to the infamous triple dog dares. When he was ordered to destroy a small town, leaving no civillian alive, he refused point-blank and tried to dig the chip from under his skin. This led to his superiors using the strongest command possible- a quadruple cat dare. This immediately overrode his free will, turning him into a blank slate, a murderous slave to their whims, and he went to war. Before he could kill anyone, however, UNWD agents stepped in to protect the civillians, and he was captured. It took five strong agents to hold him down, but he wouldn't stay that way, as his powers forced him to become more and more resistant to the sedatives he was given. Eventually, the UNWD found information on the microchip, and quadruple cat dared him to surrender. Rehabilitated by the UNWD, he slowly recovered his mind, and once he was convinced that nobody had been harmed by him (apart from a few UNWD agents who'd tried to incapacitate him), he agreed to join their ranks. Trivia * The commands that can be used to activate his powers are as follows: '- Dare' - prepares his powers, but he is not obliged to do anything. - Double dare - activates his powers, he can resist performing the dare with minor adverse effects. '- Double dog dare '- activates his powers, refusal to perform the dare may result in sickness, fainting, headaches, nosebleeds. '- Triple dog dare - '''activates his powers to a great extent, refusal to perform the dare may result in torn muscles, nosebleeds, short periods of blindness/deafness afterwards, migraines, fainting, vomiting, hallucinations, and memory loss. - '''Quadruple Cat Dare - '''activates his powers to full potential. Refusal to cooperate results in any of the above symptoms, but after 30 seconds his memory will be temporarily erased and he is turned into a slave to the darer. Will do anything he is dared to do. * He is terrified of the open ocean, and will do everything in his power to refuse dares to do with it. * The adverse effects of refusing dares can be avoided if ''or forfeit'''' is added after the command. In that case, if he refuses to do the dare, he can perform a gentler forfeit instead. * As he dislikes being dared extreme things (in case he hurts himself refusing), he often undertakes missions alone or with sensible agents. His usual group is himself, Agent Alkaev and Agent Quickley. * His name is a pun on 'jack russel', a kind of dog, because of the 'double dog' dare. Category:UNWD Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Transformers